Field of Invention
This invention relates to shower curtain rods, and in particular, to attachments to the shower curtain rod to allow the edge of a shower curtain to be held against the shower enclosure walls to prevent water from splashing between the shower curtain edges and walls onto the shower floor or adjacent walls.
Shower/tub enclosures are typically provided with a thin, flexible shower curtain to prevent water from splashing out of the shower enclosure. The shower curtain is drawn across the open side to provide closure. However, a thin gap is typically left between the edge of the shower curtain and the wall, which allows water to escape. This water presents a slip and fall hazard if water accumulates on the floor which makes the floor slippery. Additionally, over a period of time, this water may damage the floor and the substructure, which could necessitate costly repairs. Minor damage may occur in shorter periods of time due to mildew or mold.